It's the Dream
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She's just sixteen years old, and she gets the opportunity to guest host Monday Night Raw. If she made the show number one once again, she might get another opportunity to become a part time WWE Diva.
1. Chapter 1

"Haylie, you got mail!" Yelled Mary Trudel—who's my mother.

"Who's it from?" I yelled back from my upstairs bedroom.

Mary checks the main address before replying, "from World Wrestling Entertainment!"

I almost sprinted down the stairs to my mother and snatching the letter from her hand and said, "Sweet, let's hope I get it."

"Get what again?" Mary asked.

"The job about being the guest host of Raw next week…I think." I replied as I opened the letter, and it said:

_Dear Miss Trudel,_

_With your wonderful knowledge of the current superstars and divas on the Raw roster—or the knowledge of the WWE in general was very excellent, and so WWE management went over your records and we've decided that you would be an excellent choice of being Raw's next guest host…and if you do an excellent job—we've might consider you being a part time WWE Diva (since your sixteen—we care about any education you're getting, and so that was why you might get the excellent opportunity of being a __part __time diva)_

_Anyways, the flight from Long Island to Cleveland is going to be on Sunday afternoon at 12:30, so you have to get to your nearest airport at 11:00—and the approximate time that you would get to Cleveland is an hour and twenty minutes. When you get there, look for one of those peoples carrying the signs saying: __**World Wrestling Entertainment. **_

_All other details would be explained to you later on._

_I'll possibly see you in Cleveland, and if I don't, have fun hosting Monday Night Raw!_

_Sincerely, _

_Vince K. McMahon._

"What does it say?" Mary asked.

"I—I—I—" I tried to say the words that I got chosen, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"You haven't been chosen, it's alright Haylie." Mary said as she hugged the daylights out of me.

"Mom, if you could let go of me for a few moments, I'll explain." I said.

As soon as my mom let go of me, I handed her the letter and let her read what I'd just read.

When she was done, she handed me the letter and she was silent for a few moments. "Mom, what's wrong, aren't you glad for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that my baby girl is doing what she'd ever dreamed of doing." Mary replied.

"Mom—I'd wanted to just be a part of the WWE, being a guest host of Raw is just an added bonus."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Some of this is set after the PPV Over the Limit—where Cena, Eve, and the Hart Dynasty are still champions_

_Long Island Airport_

"Haylie, I'm gonna miss you." Mary said.

Me and her were at the airport waiting for my flight to Cleveland.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mom." I replied.

"So what would be your first order of business?" Mary asked.

"Well, first, I'm gonna have a tag team battle royal where the winning tag team would get a number one contendership opportunity for the Unified Tag Team Championships at Over the Limit against the current champions the Hart Dynasty." I replied.

"Ooh very nice so far, any other matches?" Mary asked.

"Well, I am going to plan to have the Miz against Morrison in a street-fight, or Miz against the entire Raw roster." I replied.

"Excellent." Mary replied.

"Thanks Mom." I said and then hugged her.

"And don't you worry—I'll make sure that me and your father would be watching Raw tomorrow night despite your father's complaints." Mary said.

"Thanks Mom, and I'll make sure I don't screw up." I said as I let go of my mother.

"You won't screw up…and make sure to embarrass the Miz during your time there." Mary said.

"Yeah, I will, I got lots of ideas in my mind as it is," I said with a smile on my face.

"_Flight 123 to Cleveland now boarding."_

"Well, I got to go—see ya whenever Mom." I said as I hugged her for the second time.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you when you eventually get back." Mary said as she handed me my luggage.

I kissed her on the cheek and then walked over for my seat in the plane.

_Plane_

When I was seated, I'd looked over the current champions that were on the Raw brand…and so far I would actually get along with all of them, especially the Divas champion.

"Wow, Raw has a good line of champions, not like Smackdown where two out of three or four are from Europe." I muttered as I kept on looking through the superstars/divas papers…like I would need any of them, I would possibly know these superstars and divas like the back of my hand.

"Wait—you're the new guest host for Monday Night Raw tomorrow night?"

I haven't realized that someone was sitting beside me. When I saw her, her light brown hair was in a side pony tail, she was wearing a white tank top, black skinny jeans and black DC shoes with neon blue laces.

"Yeah, that's me, who's asking?" I asked.

"Marissa. Marissa Mizanin." Marissa said.

"Hold on, are you the sister to Mike Mizanin, or known to others in the WWE Universe is the Miz?" I asked.

"Yeah." Marissa said with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"You guys don't act like your related." I commented.

"Yeah people do say that about us—I even say that about us." Marissa said. "Oh—do you got the Divas champion in a match already?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could get a Divas title match."


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh, I might like it here." I commented.

I and Marissa were in my office for the evening, just talking about anything and everything.

"Yeah, as I said before, everyone would like you, except for Mike of course, he hates everybody except for himself and me." Marissa replied.

"Well yeah, you're his sister, he's kind of forced to like you or something." I said.

"Well, that's true. So, you're gonna give me a Divas title match against Eve, right?" Marissa asked, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Marissa said and who walked in was probably one of the pissed off person I've ever saw in my entire life.

"Before he goes on with his ti-rade, Mike, this is the guest host for tonight Haylie, Haylie, this is one of the most annoying people in history, and who happens to be my brother, Mike." Marissa said.

"This is our guest host for tonight—how old is she, twelve, thirteen?" Mike asked.

"Um, actually I'm sixteen, thank you very much." I said, with a sarcastic tone.

"And you better watch it there Mike, she could possibly make tonight one of your worst nights ever." Marissa said.

"Ooh, like what, putting me up against the entire Raw roster?" Mike asked.

_Damn it, that _was _what I was supposed to do—oh well, better think of a new plan. _I thought as I sat in the comfy black leather chair, twiddling my thumbs.

"Anyways—the reason why I'm here is that I want another opportunity for the United States Championship." Mike said, turning towards me.

"And ask me what would you do if I don't?" I asked, probably sounding like I wasn't obviously going to give in to this guys demands.

"Well, I could just make the two hours of your life miserable as it could ever be." Mike replied.

"Ooo, I'm scared that I'm going to have a miserable two hours of my life being caused by some former reality star fowhawk hair idiot." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Then I saw his face change from annoying freak to evil annoying freak.

"Uh, Marissa?" I asked.

"Yeah Haylie." She replied.

"Have I crossed the line with your brother?" I asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Marissa replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is your brother always act like a chick during her time of the month?" I asked, which received a laugh from Marissa.

"Well yeah." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, and then checked what time it was on her watch.

"Well, wanna go see the superstars and divas that you would be working with?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah sure, wait, they don't act like bitches, do they?" I asked.

"Don't worry they don't—don't let they're on screen personalities fool you." Marissa asked as me and her left my office.

.x

"Hey Eve, hey Gail." Marissa called as soon as me and her entered the Divas locker room.

"Hey Marissa." The girls named Eve and Gail said together as soon as they saw us.

"Is she the new guest host for tonight?" the girl who might be possibly Gail asked.

"Yeah, Haylie, this is Gail Kim, one of the coolest friends you could ever make, and this lovely diva next to her is the Divas champion Eve Torres. Eve, Gail, this is, of course, the guest host for Monday Night Raw, Haylie." Marissa said.

"Haylie….that's a beautiful name." Eve commented.

"Thanks. Not many people say that about my name." I said with a smile.

"Well, let me be the first one to actually say what I said about your name." Eve commented.

"Is she the guest host that most of the superstars was talking about?" A voice asked as she entered the locker room.

"Yeah, Brie, this is our guest host Haylie, Haylie this is Brie Bella." Marissa said.

"Nice to meet you Brie." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Haylie, and you'll make a good guest host." Brie said.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that the fans wouldn't like my match choices." I said.

"Oh, these fans would like anything." Eve said.

"Yeah…I hope." I said.

"Anyways, Haylie would like to stay and chat, but I got to get her get to know the superstars." Marissa said.

"Oh, gonna find some cutie Haylie?" Gail asked.

"I don't know anybody yet Gail—how am I supposed to find any cute guy to possibly go out with me?" I asked as soon as me and Marissa left the Divas locker room.

.x

"Hey Marissa, what up girl?" Some superstar asked as soon as he and someone else sat with me and Marissa.

We were in the catering room, both of us starving out of our minds, and just settled for salad with raspberry flavoured salad dressing.

"Oh nothing much Ron, just showing Haylie around Raw." Marissa replied.

"She a new diva or something?" The guy who was sitting next to me asked.

"No, she's the guest host for Raw." Marissa replied. "Haylie, this is Ron Killings, or other known by his on screen name as _R-Truth, _and the guy sitting next to you is John Hennigan, or other known by his on screen name as _John Morrison." _Marissa added.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, and good luck guest hosting Raw." John said.

Is it just me, or is John one of the hottest guys I've ever met?


End file.
